You Never Know
by TheUnknownFace
Summary: Just a short, bittersweet little Hermione & Fred ship.


****

You Never Know

By: TheUnknownFace ****

Disclaimer: It's all Ms. Rowling's

Rated: PG for mild cussing and snogging

Warning: ROMANTIC MUSHY-STUFF 

~ * ~   


She was walking to toward a humungous pile of her books that lay on the table, when she tripped on a lump in the carpet and began taking backward steps until she finally stopped when she bashed into Fred Weasley. To tease her, he picked her up with one hand under her knee and the other holding her firmly on the back and twirled around as if she were his bride. "Isn't she a darling," he had said while trying to avoid the blows she had swung at his face. The other Gryffindor students laughed as Fred Weasley bowed, his cheeks lightly flushing from the sudden outburst of energy.

"Lighten up, 'Mione. Fred was just messing around…" Harry said, although he was still grinning like mad. George walked over to where they sat.

"Shut up, Harry!" rang Hermione Granger's voice as she plopped down on a crimson couch.

"Yeah, lighten up," Fred said, as he playfully punched her on the arm.

"That was nothing compared to what Fred can really do. He's very…skilled…in the 'messing around' area," Harry added. 

"Thank you my dear Harry," Fred said, faking a french accent, as he bowed. 

Ginny, who was sitting on a couch on the opposite side of the common room, blushed deeply at the mention of her brother's 'skills'. What she had experienced in her many years as a Weasley made Hermione's single incident look like an ant compared to her elephant. 

"Alright," Hermione said briskly, as she plucked her emerald green coat from a nearby coat rack. "I'm going for a walk." And with that she stepped through the portrait hole, her long, glimmering, chestnut brown hair swinging from side to side behind her.

The Trio's fifth year was almost at an end and so was Fred's time at Hogwarts. Ginny was still in 4th year and had many years before her to explore everything the magical school had to offer. 

The year had brought many changed to the trio. Hermione had learned a few hair-straightening charms that she now used regularly. Her dull and bushy hair was replaced by shimmering locks of waves and tendrils that framed her face. Although her height hadn't changed much she did grow womanly curves. She was very proud of her new transformation, as she should have been because now, she was fairly attractive. 

Harry's face had become less boyish and his body more masculine. He had become more tan, most likely from the hours of gardening the Dursley's made him do. He still had the same glistening emeralds for eyes that made girls swoon. His hair was still as untidy as ever but that added to his rugged appeal. But to his eyes was added another dimension. They seemed less childlike now and more serious, something he probably acquired from the battles with Voldemort. 

Ron hadn't changed much other then getting taller and maybe a little more masculine but he still looked like Ron. He had the same flaming hair as he always did but now it seemed a little curlier, like his father's. 

Hermione walked out of the common room and into the hall. Her head ached, both from being swung around and the humility it caused. _"That was embarrassing," _she thought to herself as she shook her dropped head. She didn't bump into anyone and hardly talked to herself so the rest of the walk was pretty silent.

Soon she stood on the front steps of Hogwarts overlooking the magnificently maintained grounds of Hogwarts before her. The May sun beaming its rays down onto the grass and lake. The lake shone under the sun and the grass, strangely enough seemed content. 

Leaving her shoes and robe on the castle steps, she made her way over to the lake in a royal blue, pleated skirt and a white tank top, to watch the giant squid glide on the surface of the lake. 

She was comfortably settled on a bench when she heard footsteps behind her. Hermione instinctively looked over to the left. What she saw was Fred leaning against a tree not 5 feet away, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile prying at his lips. His disheveled hair blew in the wind. "I'm sorry," he stated simply but sounding sincere. Fred tilted his head. In the shadows of the tree leaves he looked eerily like Ron. Hermione didn't respond. She simply stood up and strode over to him. 

"Fred," She replied simply. "You shouldn't have to be sorry, it was my fault for crashing into you, I -"

Fred shyly puts finger to her lips to silence her and she quivered, slightly, under his touch. He didn't want her to speak, so she didn't. She simply stared at him. 

He grinned the trademark Weasley grin. It was a mixture of laughter, glee, and energy that all the Weasley's, even Percy, had picked up. "You've stopped talking. That's the first step, Herm."

"Oh?" she said with an inquisitive tone in her voice. "What's the second step, dare I ask?" In reply he shook his head and chuckled softly. He let himself fall onto the perfectly trimmed lawn, laid on his back, and stared up at the clouds. At first, Hermione was a bit confused. 

"Come, look at the clouds with me," Fred insisted. So Hermione followed suit. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Thinking," he said simply, somewhat lost in his own world. 

"Then what is Mr. Fred Weasley thinking about?" 

"That, for even as long as I've known you, I don't know much about you. I don't know your parents' names, or your favorite color, or your biggest fear. I don't hold any of your secrets. We've never been alone together, until now…" he paused to let it sink in. "I know it's not important, not really, but I wonder what could have been. It doesn't matter, now."

Hermione turned on her side to face him, her head resting on her hand, her elbow on the ground. "Grace and William, blue, and I'm deathly afraid of failing, but you knew that. A secret…hmm…" she pondered and Fred watched her, smiling. "OK. I know it goes against everything, but I had a mad crush on Draco Malfoy earlier this year…"

Fred groaned and shut his eyes. "Why Malfoy?"

She answered him as if the answer was obvious. With a devilish grin appearing upon her face she said, "Because, he's got a delicious looking body…" This seemed to make Fred grimace and groan even more. "…Well, you asked for a secret, and I've only told Ginny that one. I trust you to keep it. But, I don't fancy him anymore. I walked in on him and that Hufflepuff girl; Susan Bones…in the middle of something…yuck. Anyway," she stopped and giggled girlishly, in the way Lavender and Parvati always did, but not Hermione Granger. "Now that I've told you what you wanted to know, what do you mean, what we could have been?"

He opened his eyes and leaned in closer to her. "I like you, Hermione. In fact, I rather much love you. I admire you for everything you are and what you'll become - " he was interrupted by a sudden near-April shower. "Damn. It was lovely out a second ago…want to stay out here, or go inside?"

Hermione looked up at the drops that fell across her face and everywhere else. "I actually like the rain. We can stay out here. And, speaking of thing's I like. I also like a certain Weasley by the name of Fred." She said with a grin. 

Fred blinked quickly several times, trying to figure out whether what she was saying was real or not. His hopes were confirmed when she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

He smiled and in response pulled her in for a kiss, a real kiss. It was quick but sweet, filled with teenage love. When he pulled her in for another kiss, she eagerly responded. This kiss was longer and more passionate then the prior. Hermione thought Fred was a rather good kisser, but she didn't have much to compare this to. In fact, the only other person she had kissed was none other then Ron. The two brothers however had very different styles in kissing…

When the kiss ended they both took a deep breath. Hermione shot him a few nervous looks before she softly mumbled, "Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think they'll say?"

"Who?"

"All of them."

He didn't say anything at first, just merely stared at her. A smile brought itself upon his face. "They already know. I asked Ron first, to see if he fancied you, and he didn't, so…" he gulped. "I told Harry to trip you somehow, and because I knew you would go to get your books, I stood near the desk." Hermione fervently swung her head and closed her eyes to think, with her cheek resting on the wet grass. He told her chin between his thumb and index finger and calmly made her look him in the eyes. "Well?"

"That leaves me a lot to think about. Fred," she said, faking the 'teacher look'. He chuckled. She loved that deep, joyous chuckle of his; to bad she had to end it. She leaned in and kissed him and they continued to 'mess around…'   
  


-The End-   


~ * ~   


Ok so whatever…it wasn't a FULL two-page short fic. But good enough, aye? And…if you don't think it *is* good enough…then I'll set my plot-bunnies on you. I really well. They're stronger then they look._ ::Pink fluffy plot-bunny **growls** in your direction:: _


End file.
